


Claimed

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [55]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blood Drinking, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding, Fight Scene, First Meetings, Gratuitous Smut, Healing, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lycans, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, sst: shivers, underworld mass effect crossover AU, vampyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: An Underworld inspired Vampyr/Lycan AU where humans have discovered the existence of supernatural beings and have risen up to take down this imposing threat, but the supernatural beings aren’t going down without a fight. Plus a Vampyr and a Werewolf just happen to be soulmates. ;)





	1. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this chapter is a prequel to the one I wrote two weeks ago for ShenkoSmutThursday written for the MEFFW Halloween drabble challenge. I wanted to explore this universe a little more so I'm back at it with my Underworld Inspired Vampyr/Lycan AU fraught with sexual tension this first chapter...
> 
> A werewolf is attacked by humans on Halloween, and happens to be found by a vampire, who bends some rules to help him...

She watched the unconscious werewolf shift back to human, his battered and bruised body no longer having the strength to keep the transformation, thank god it wasn't a full moon or he may have died in wolf form. She should have left him there...she didn't need to complicate her life more, but he was injured and she _did_ have a heart. Even if it barely beat...plus he was _gorgeous_. Her eyes roamed up and down his muscular, well-toned body taking in the sight of him, and appreciating his golden nakedness. She sighed, running her hands through her long black hair and taking the unconscious Lycan home with her—they tended to roam in packs and if they thought she’d done this to him there would be hell to pay. The Vampyrs and Werewolves may have had a pact due to the humans threatening both their worlds, but it was fragile at best. They were just trying to survive...so as much as she regretted killing each and every one of his ambushers, it had been a necessity. She frowned as she cleaned his wounds...the humans must've used silver weapons when they attacked, because he wasn't healing; they always grew braver the closer it got to Halloween. The cuts were all over, and she wondered if his pack had left him for dead, or retreated to nurse their own wounds, but maybe he'd been alone and ambushed. Her eyes went red, fangs descending, before she used her teeth to open a vein in her wrist and dripped her own blood into one of his wounds, mingling her blood with his to help his body repair the damage. Drawing her tongue across her wrist, her saliva sealed the gash, the wound closing almost instantly, her charge gasping in his sleep, probably feeling a sting as his body knit back together, mending broken bones and internal injuries she couldn't see, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, but he didn't wake. It would take some time for her blood to circulate and mix with his, so she contented herself with wrapping gauze around his torso. Her fingers trailed across his skin, tracing the contours of his muscles but she caught herself, pulling her hand back as if she'd been burned. She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over his unconscious form, resisting the urge to push a black curl out of his face.

Why did she want to touch him so badly?

Shaking her head, she retreated from the room into the kitchen to clean herself up and for some blood to replenish her energy from the fight when she'd found him and his human assailants. It would probably be easier for him when he woke up if the first thing he saw wasn't a vampyr. Busying herself with making a Vampyr's Kiss cocktail with a healthy amount of blood, and only a hint of the black cherry liquor it usually required, before returning to his side, and setting it on a coaster on the mahogany coffee table—just because she drank blood didn't mean she was a barbarian. Soft fingers lifted up the white gauze checking underneath the bandages and finding that his wounds were progressing quite nicely in their healing. A hand grabbed hers roughly, shoving it away as he tried to sit up, groaning. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back against the cushions, a battle of super strengths. It wouldn't do to have him hurt himself after everything he'd been through, and when he finally relaxed, she smirked and retrieved her glass from the table, bringing it to her lips.

He had the most beautiful brown eyes...

“It's okay. You're safe; I won't hurt you...my name's Alyss. Alyss Shepard.”

“Kaidan. Kaidan Alenko.” He growled as his nostrils flared.

This had to be some kind of joke.

Her scent was unmistakable to his heightened sense of smell, a mixture of flowers and leather, which couldn't hide the earthy undertones prevalent on all vampires, but he wasn't repulsed like he should have been. In fact, he was quite the opposite—aroused. He wanted to rip both their clothes off and take her right there on the couch, claim her, mark her as his own. Attacked by humans and left for dead on Halloween no less when he'd just been trying to take a shortcut home, and he just _happened_ to wake up in his mate's house...and his mate was a damn vampyr? _Fuck_. It didn't help that she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, her allure and sensuality almost overwhelming...and she was just having a drink. Kaidan took a deep breath through his nose, hoping to calm the blood pounding in his ears—he owed her his life... _and_ wanted to give her all of himself. He wanted her more with every breath full of her scent that he inadvertently inhaled, but this couldn't happen—Lycan and Vampire pairings were a big no-no. Kaidan struggled to block the tantalizing aroma from his mind and pushed himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth together and taking slow shallow breaths through his mouth, bracing himself against his near uncontrollable arousal and forcing himself to take stock of his wounds.

They weren't as bad as they could've been.

“I thought I was dead.” He muttered.

“You almost were. Lucky for you I came across you when I did...taking your attackers out of the picture and giving you some of my blood to heal.” A haunted look crossed her face—bemoaning the superfluous loss of life. “They're getting bolder...ambushing a lycan in wolf form? Tracking vampyrs to their homes to kill them while they slumber during the day? When does it end?”

She was hurting, he realized; a vampire who cared? That was new. Cautiously he placed his hand over hers, his entire body humming in approval at the touch, his mind zeroing in on how soft her skin was, despite the cold temperature—it just felt so perfect, so right. Alyss set her martini glass down, lavender eyes meeting brown, as she turned their hands over, lacing their fingers together, momentarily forgetting the sticky situation that had found them together. Her hand was gone from his far too soon, realization dawning on her what they were doing, forcing herself off the sofa to put some space in between them, wrapping her arms about her leather-clad torso. Something she said earlier clicked in his brain, he'd been too focused on how torn up she was for it to register that she'd given him some of her blood. Vampyr blood in a Lycan...in one night, one All Hallow's Eve, they'd broken so many rules, be it unconsciously or not and he was about to break another, because he didn't want to part from her, not when he finally found his mate. Kaidan stood, tucking the blanket around himself to hide his nakedness and crossing the space between them in two strides, cupping Alyss’ chin gently in his hand, his thumb stroking her jawline as he gazed into her eyes.

Rules be damned…

“Thank you. I owe you my life—and if you'll let me, I'd like to stay...protect you during the day, and at night we work together? Two supernatural creatures are better than one.”

Kaidan’s brown eyes were brimming with hope, and Alyss couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her throat—she shouldn't look a gift wolf in the mouth. “I think that would be fine. Now you've had a rough night and must be hungry...and you may want some clothes...”


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less than an hour left of Shenko Smut Thursday this month hosted by @spectrekaidanalenko. The Prompt was Shivers, and I dove headfirst into an Underworld inspired Vampyr/Lycan AU where humans have discovered the existence of supernatural beings and have risen up to take down this imposing threat, but the supernatural beings aren’t going down without a fight.
> 
> Awoken prematurely, and thrown into a fight she wasn’t expecting, Kaidan offers Shepard an alternative source of blood--himself and things get heated...

The wolf took over, bones cracking and elongating; the process still painful every time—there wasn’t a way to get used to growing twice his size and ripping his skin apart as the fur grew underneath it. She bared her fangs and was across the room in a nanosecond, ripping the throat from an attacker with her teeth before he could blink and snapping the neck of another as he leapt across the floor taking out another two attackers. The humans were getting more bold, to stage an attack in her home—though they also probably hadn’t counted on him, a Lycan protecting a Vampyr; it was unheard of. But ever since they’d found out that supernatural beings walked among them, the humans threatened both species, calling for the extermination of both their kinds. The sixth and final enemy fell to his hand, Alyss sighed dismally, washing the blood from her face and hands, lamenting the loss of life—unusual for a Vampyr...but it was why he was still standing here, her compassion for an injured werewolf had saved his life and he owed her everything. As he shifted from the wolf, completely naked, she couldn’t help but stare, eyes wandering over the well-defined muscles of his body. Her self-appointed protector during the daylight hours. He crossed the room, towards her, not even bothering with clothes as he checked her over for any injuries she may have sustained in the fight. He knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying—they were in this together now.

“Kaidan, I’m fine.” She pushed his hand away, swaying on the spot.

“You’re not. You haven’t fed since yesterday and you should’ve been able to take down more than two of them.” He smirked at her, drawing a small laugh as she shoved his shoulder playfully, with half her usual strength.

“I ran out of blood yesterday, and was awoken prematurely. I was going to get more tonight from the volunteers.”

Not all humans hated their species but something about her going out and drinking from some stranger—especially with the sensual response most humans had to the bite, rubbed him the wrong way.

“Or…” He rubbed the back his neck awkwardly as he watched her, his heart fluttering in his chest. “You could feed on me?”

He felt the blush creeping up his neck, but luckily she looked just as embarrassed—he’d never brought that up before...did he know what he was asking? She’d only ever fed on a werewolf once before and she’d become aggressive and avoided the moonlight, locking herself in her home and drawing the curtains. Two hours it had taken for the changes to wear off. But with Kaidan—she’d been told the bites were different for both parties when there were feelings involved. She bit her lower lip as she reached out for him, pausing, hesitation running rampant in her eyes, but he nodded never more sure that this was what he wanted. Alyss smiled at him, taking his hand and dancing over the bodies littering the floor pushing him into a chair, his weight sinking into the cushions as she settled herself on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips—though as she straddled him, he remembered his lack of clothes. This was going to be disastrous, but oh how he wanted it—wanted her. She kissed the outer shell of his ear, sucking slightly and making him hiss, before planting her lips just below his ear, the stubble on his jawline rasping against her lips, before she kissed a trail along his jaw, down his neck, his chest, and back up, leaving little red marks in her wake.

She nibbled his skin, feeling the blood and arousal pulsing in his veins. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes."

Her lips pulled back, revealing her fangs as her beautiful lavender eyes turned red before she bent her head, teeth scraping across his jugular vein, pressing into his skin. No pain just a slight pressure, her manicured nails gently scratching his bare chest. Her every touch was magnified tenfold, as her fangs broke the skin, pressing against the nerves in his neck making him gasp as she drank his blood slowly, tongue gliding across his neck, drawing a response between her legs where she was straddling him. Kaidan growled, the scent of her arousal drenching the air, and he wanted nothing more than taste her—her scent had been driving him crazy since they met, half vampire, the other half the scent of his mate. Which would explain why they’d been drawn to each other, he just never told her, that they were fated to be together...grinding his teeth every time she went to feed. Digging his fingers into her hips, he slammed her down against his rapidly growing erection, warmth flowing through his veins and heading straight towards his cock. Alyss moaned against his neck, rolling her hips against his, arousal surging through them both before he grabbed the collar of her v-neck shirt and ripped, turning it from a pullover to a button-less button-down in two seconds flat, and yanking it off her arms.

Her lips unclasped from his neck, drawing her tongue across the two puncture marks, her saliva sealing the wound and shrinking it significantly—they would disappear completely in a day or two. A dribble of red slid from the corner of her mouth, both of them were panting heavily as she released him, a self-satisfied, cat-in-the-cream smirk on her face as she licked her lips. Her thumb wiped the missed drop from her chin, meeting her tongue as it darted from between her lips to collect the drop. A shiver racked her slender frame as she realized everything felt different than normal, the room clearer, senses heightened. She cupped his chin in her hand before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss—ready to channel the aggression into something productive...he _had_ already removed her shirt. Her breasts were mashed against his chest, his mouth pliant under her lips as she drew her teasing fingers down his arms, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her pants and ripping them apart at the seams, impatience surging through him to have her naked.

The dim lights glinted off her skin, her naked body glowing under his gaze, brown eyes simmering with heat as they skimmed her every curve. Kaidan grinned up at her, hands on her hips as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her breastbone, chasing a shiver across her skin. Kaidan growled low in his throat, his eyes flicking up and down her body; it should be a crime for her to wear anything. She kissed his shoulder and then his lips, hand slipping between them, gliding over the muscles of his chest, past his stomach, his erection pulsing as she took it in her hand and tugged gently. They pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing hard as his mouth trailed hungry, possessive kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. They had plenty of time to explore one another, but the kisses they shared were frantic, frenzied, like they couldn’t get enough—they shouldn’t have been together at all, the feud, may have been a thing of the past the two species forced to work together during the human uprising, but a Lycan-Vampyr pairing was still off limits.

Fate apparently had other ideas when it decided they should be mates…

He grinned, and with a slight of hand, he was out of the chair and had flipped them around so her back was flush against his chest, hands gripping the armrest of the chair he'd just occupied, nipping gently at her shoulder, a moan emanating from her throat as his hands glided across her skin from her hips and up her stomach, leaving a burning trail behind his touch. He cupped her breast gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, smoothing his palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand. Kaidan growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipple, the tiny bite of pain making her gasp in delight before one hand travelled back down, slipping between her legs. The other gently holding her throat, tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder, the movements of his hand was slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her clit, spreading her arousal around the tiny nub making her back arch of its own accord. The sharp intake of breath practically echoed around the room, her body hypersensitive.

He put a firm hand to her lower back, bending her forward over the chair, hands on the arms, ass in the air, his knees knocking her legs further apart. Her bent over her, his large chest smothering her back as he pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against her entrance, rubbing it up and down her slick folds. He groaned as he eased inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch, his hand leaving her back to grip her around the waist and hold her still until he was fully hilted inside of her, filling her. Their bodies fit together like they were two puzzles pieces, meant to be joined. Fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips as melted into his touch, meeting him thrust for thrust. Aggressive was programmed into his lupine DNA, but she relished the bruises he was leaving. The sound of their breathing—heavy, passionate, and mixed with colorful expletives and each other’s names—filled the air. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, wanting to watch his face as he entered her, since he insisted of taking her from behind...the wolf more in control than she'd expected. He eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his cock, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers.

“Fuck…” The word a long, drawn out plea hanging in the air between them as he thrust forward pumping into her slowly, deeper and harder, Alyss rolling her hips back into his. “Harder...”

“Almost there…” He panted.

His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and press harder into her, thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy. It was time. He pulled out of her slowly, pausing when only the first inch of his erection remained inside her hugged by her liquid warmth, gazing down at her, a rim of red fire licking his irises, eyes glowing a deep crimson as his lips curled back revealing his fangs as they lengthened. The smell of her was intoxicating, almost overwhelming as he slowly lowered his head, bright, blinding eyes boring into her lavender ones, heavy breathing mixing with hers as the two of them shook with need and passion. Swirling through the air, they felt a sort of feral, wild magic—there was no other word for it.  
  
“ _Mine_.” He growled.  
  
Kaidan sank his fangs into her, where her neck met her shoulder, marking her with a dark bruise of ownership—the mark itself wasn’t permanent, but the claiming was. Her eyes went wide in shock, realizing what had just happened, her brain trying to wrap around the dizzying fact that she belonged to this one man forever…it was an odd, albeit amazing feeling. He thrust home, deep and hard. Alyss’ body arched backwards towards him, her whole world exploding, leaving her limp, drained and shaking, Kaidan howling with the feeling of completion; he emptied himself inside of her, filling her with heat as his primitive, almost feral cry of claiming echoed through the room. She hummed happily as he pulled her to the floor with him, burying his face in the damp skin at her neck, nibbling teasingly—she smelled like home; he still hadn’t had enough of he and her scent mingled with his was driving him wild with longing. Her heart fluttered in her chest, pulsing in time with his; she was the mate of a werewolf—would surprises never cease?

“So…how long have you known?” Kaidan became very interested in the lock of silky black hair he was wrapping around his finger refusing to meet her gaze. “Kaidan, seriously—how long?”

He sighed. “Since the moment I woke up and you were tending to my injuries...wolves know their mates’ scents. It drives us crazy until we claim them.”

“Are there any perks to this bond we should test?” She teased.

“Just one.” There was a low rumbling in Kaidan’s chest as he chuckled—she was taking this rather well—his lips finding the deep purple bruise where her neck met her shoulder, nibbling teasingly and making a shudder run through her as her body clenched with need—gods, he was barely touching her and she was already on fire inside, the mark pulsing in time with the throbbing between her legs. 

“Oh!” She couldn't stop the moan. “I suppose we should test it more thoroughly.”

“Yes we should.” He grinned wolfishly at her before rolling her over onto her back and settling himself between her thighs.


End file.
